prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Big A
Big A is the second "A". Big A stole the game away from Mona Vanderwaal after she was admitted to Radley Sanitarium and was revealed to be CeCe Drake in "Game Over, Charles". History Season 2 UnmAsked After Mona Vanderwaal was revealed as "A" she was sent to Radley Sanitarium for psychological treatment. She is told by a nurse that she has a visitor and then someone in red walks in and Mona tells her that she did everything she asked her too. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' Emily believes that "A" is gone and so does Hanna but Spencer has other thoughts. She believes that Mona was under the employ of someone and believes this to be The Black Swan. Her suspicions are confirmed when "A" makes a return at the end of episode. The Lady Killer Mona speaks with Big A, who gives her unknown orders. A DAngerous GAme Big A asks Mona and Spencer to gather all of the Liars at the Thornhill lodge so that she can meet with them. However, this is actually a ruse to lure Alison out. Her plan is cut short when Shana sets fire to the Lodge. After this, she leaves and kills Darren Wilden, dumping his body in town. Season 4 Now You See Me, Now You Don't Big A kidnaps Emily from the magic show and locks her in a box at a sawmill. The Liars see Red Coat heading to the Saw Mill and follow her inside, where they save Emily. At this point, Big A, in her own Red Coat, runs up the scene wearing a mask. Aria chases her and she is revealed to be CeCe Drake. Close Encounters Big A breaks into Shana's locker and takes out a photo of Shana and Ali. Big A rips the photo in half and burns the half with Shana. Shadow Play In the Alternate Universe of Spencer's mind, Ezra Fitz is Big A and working with Mona. A is for Answers Big A buries Jessica DiLaurentis in the Hastings family backyard. Season 5 EscApe From New York Shana Fring is revealed to be the shooter in New York. She shows up to the theater the girls are at, wearing a black hoodie. The girls kill her and for a short time the "A" texts stop. The hoodie and stopping of the texts prompts the girls to believe Shana was "A". Miss Me x 100 After Bethany Young is revealed to be Jane Doe, an explosion happens at the Cavanaughs, causing Emily's windows to burst. The girls go outside to see what happens and all of their phones begin to buzz. We then go to a new lair where we see that Big A has returned. Big A is in their black hoodie and is unpacking a few boxes. The black veil that Big A's ally wears sits on a mannequin. Run, Ali, Run Big A breaks into Ali's and attempts to choke her with her scarf before Emily intervenes and Big A is forced to run. Later, Big A's ally is their lair and prepares a card and bouquet for Bethany Young's parents. How the 'A' Stole Christmas While Hanna and Spencer are in Ali's house, Toby spots Big A watching him from the window. Big A turns around and we see that they are carrying a knife. Spencer hides behind the couch from Big A, who doesn't notice her. Hanna, however, is unaware of Big A's presence in the home. Toby and Spencer try to warn her but she never notices. She begins to head down the stairs and when she gets to the bottom and opens the door Big A is standing behind it. Hanna screams and passes out. Spencer heads up to get her and sees the window open and believes that Big A escapes through it. However, Big A is actually still in the rooms and hides behind Ali's collection of masks, while wearing a baby doll one. Later, Big A leaves the Liars a message. Appearances Notes *Big A was revealed in "Game Over, Charles" to be CeCe Drake. *Ezra Fitz was believed to be the Big A. However, he was only writing a crime novel. *According to CeCe Drake, the person who killed Bethany Young is the same person who's trying to hurt her friend (Alison), meaning Big A likely killed Bethany. Although, it has been confirmed that Melissa Hastings killed Bethany Young. It is later revealed that CeCe herself is Big A. *Big A was very likely the one to send the first few texts to the Liars in Season 3 seeing as how Toby wasn't recruited and Mona was in Radley. *When asked about an Uber A, Marlene King said she didn't want to hint of where the show was heading, meaning that Big A and Uber A may in fact be two different people. Many theorized that if there is an Uber A, it is The Black Widow. This was later proven false, as The Black Widow is Sara Harvey. *Marlene King previously referred to Big A as Uber A. However, she eventually began using the nickname Big A, as did the promos for "Welcome to the Dollhouse". Marlene later said she didn't want to hint of where the show was going when asked about Uber A, therefore, implying that they are two different people. *Big A wore three different disguises in "How the 'A' Stole Christmas". *Charlotte presumably stole the game from Mona as Red Coat and then transitioned into the black hoodie disguise. The A-Team MonaCharllesEmployeee.png|Mona Vanderwaal|link=Mona Vanderwaal TobyATeam.png|Toby Cavanaugh|link=Toby Cavanaugh SpenceerCharlesEmployew.png|Spencer Hastings|link=Spencer Hastings SaraEmployeeCC6x10.png|Sara Harvey|link=Sara Harvey Big A is the leader of the group known as the A-Team. The members of her team are Mona, Toby, Spencer, Lucas, Melissa, and Sara. Disguises AScaresHanna.png|Black Hoodie CeCeMaskedRedCoat4x12.png|Red Coat WhiteHoodFollowsAli.png|White Cloak ZombieA.png|Zombie Costume Gallery MonaAndCeCe.png TheBW402.png A-4x06.png CeCeIsA.png CeCeRedCoat4x12.png CeCeRedCoatDead4x12.png A4x18.png BlackVeilCostume.png ALair5x05.png A5x06.png A5x09.png BlondeA5x12.png CharlotteWalksUpStairs5x12.png A5x12.png AWatchesToby.png AScaresHanna.png BigA5x14.png BigAMask5x14.png BigABinOfSin.png BigA5x20.png CharlesAtProm5x25.png CharlesSpenceA.png Charles_500.gif CeCeIsA6x10.png CeCeBlackHoodie6x10.png AVisitor6x10.png CeCeTakesOver6x10.png GameOver6x10.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A